


сироп от кашля

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, past!Mina/Jeongyeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: не поможет





	сироп от кашля

чеён выпускается, поступает в университет в столице и переезжает при первой же возможности. чеён теряет связь почти со всеми, больше, наверное, из принципа, а не потому что так получается, хотя это естественный ход вещей. она списывается изредка с джихё или дахён, ни к кому другому чеён не тянется. они пережили за последний год слишком многое, что вроде и должно было их сплотить, но получилось под конец наоборот. не то чтобы чеён хотела, чтобы они все были друзьями вечно. школа лишь один из этапов жизни: и люди, которые тебя окружают, всё равно меняются, мало кто остаётся рядом навсегда.

 

чеён не знает, как и у кого что сложилось или делает вид, что не: сана и цзыюй сразу после рождества тогда расстались; джихё поступила в мед (когда ты можешь исцелять себя и других, надо пользоваться этим правильно, по крайней мере это джихё ей как-то сказала); дахён до сих пор учится телепортироваться и не попадать при этом в неловкие ситуации; наён и момо, кажется, тоже в сеуле снимают квартиру.

город и большой, и тесный: они, конечно, могут пересечься, но чеён не горит желанием; хоть у кого-то из них всё хорошо, пусть так будет и дальше.

для чеён в этом места просто не найдётся.

а мина—

что мина? она теперь ей невидима в прямом и переносном смысле.

они так решили: не сходиться.

чонён всегда будет между ними стеной (даже там: среди звёзд), которая когда-то не дала им быть смелее, а потом наконец-то сблизила, но было вообще-то поздно и неуместно. чеён жалеет и часто об этом думает, что ни к чему не приводит. и всё-таки вдруг бы они смогли?

их-то жизнь не закончилась, они только встали на её путь.

мир идёт вперёд, он останавливается всего на мгновение, когда что-то случается, как случилось с ними в ту чёртову грозу, но мир всё равно не даёт себя затормозить дольше, чем. за ним надо успевать. они с миной почему-то застряли. будь они старше, это было бы понятно и, в общем-то, приемлемо, но, господи, чеён иногда ловит себя на мысли посреди какой-нибудь пары, что они были слишком юны, почти что детьми (и всё ещё, эй), почему они так друг с другом поступили, не дали никакого шанса ни отношениям, ни будущему, как будто ни на что не надеялись.

но это было их общее решение, они пришли к нему вместе.

немного смешно, немного грустно.

 

чеён, конечно, хочется исправить какие-то моменты в жизни, а кому не; вовремя набраться смелости и сделать тот самый шаг, когда он был так (им) необходим. чеён хочется, но толку? она отдалилась ото всех сама, чтобы привести себя в порядок и перестать жить воспоминаниями.

а мина исчезла из виду. по-настоящему или нет, чеён не знает, но вряд ли она её когда-нибудь увидит, вряд ли (а хотя).

 

силы чеён бесполезны.

да, она может поднять одной рукой целый диван или пробить в чём угодно дыру, но зачем ей это? благодаря спортзалу она умеет себя контролировать и не приносит никому и ничему серьёзного ущерба, если вдруг что. в конце концов она не наён — и от зашкаливающих эмоций ближайшую вазу не взорвёт; она уже раз сломала стол (он не хотел собираться — и чеён психанула), так что ей вполне хватило.

наверняка всё было бы по-другому, если бы они тогда (так уже давно) не оказались на той экскурсии, в том дурацком лесу, и чонён была бы здесь с ней, и не было бы никаких совсем-не-супер-способностей, и много-много чего ещё. может, так было бы лучше. может, так не было бы ничего, но то, что есть у чеён сейчас — однушка, стипендия, кактус — в незнакомом городе и среди совершенно чужих людей того не стоит.

наверняка всё было бы по-другому, но не было и не станет.

(не в этот раз)

 

домой чеён не ездит; смотреть на лица родителей после всего иногда странно, проходить мимо закрытой двери в комнату чонён ещё хуже, но чеён думает о ней каждый день обязательно, чтобы хранить её внутри.

домой чеён не ездит, хотя зовут. её ничего (и никто) там не держит.

не то чтобы сеул казался теперь роднее, просто в нём некому давить ей на больное. наверное, это к лучшему. наверное, так она двигается дальше, не оглядываясь на плохое и на то, что изменить нельзя никак.

чеён никуда не едет больше для того чтобы не видеть из окна дом на дереве, в котором она слишком часто плакала (с миной). совсем скоро, без должного ухода, он развалится, как, впрочем, и всё, что уже успело.

 

иногда чеён кажется, что её преследуют.

ощущение постоянного присутствия кого-то рядом дико пугает, но чеён говорит себе: это паранойя на почве переезда и недосыпа. кто угодно скажет ей то же самое, кто угодно да никто. чеён совершенно одна, поэтому подобная ситуация её сильно нервирует.

с ней надо справиться. опять же в одиночку.

раньше так делала мина: исчезала и приходила, если чеён нуждалась в чьём-то обществе, а никого не могло быть рядом, как тогда, когда её оставили после уроков, и под надзором учителя чеён пришлось отрабатывать наказание. мина просидела с ней от начала до конца, и чеён от этого было куда спокойней.

мина слишком часто исчезала — и найти её могла только чеён: она всегда знала, где мина была, всегда (а знает ли сейчас? знает ли? нет).

чеён всю жизнь была невидимой.

её замечали лишь потому, что она ходила за чонён хвостиком. в общем-то, чеён так и воспринимали: как сводную сестру чонён (приставку к), а не как отдельного человека, пусть и настолько, как она, маленького. чеён не составляло труда слиться с обоями или притвориться, что её не существует, так что способность к невидимости была бы вполне логичной, но она досталась мине, а не кому-то ещё.

может, чеён преследуют на самом деле. может, ей правда всего лишь кажется, но однажды, когда она поздно вечером возвращается с пар, чеён останавливается посреди улицы и выдыхает слабое:

— это ты?

чеён не зовёт мину по имени, чтобы вдруг не ошибиться, но в ответ тишина: ни вздоха, ни звука. чеён оборачивается и там, естественно, никого нет, и быть-то не может (и не будет, не будет же, да). наверное, чеён просто всё это время хотелось и хочется до сих пор, чтобы это была именно мина.

пусть это будет она, повторяет чеён как заклинание, а вокруг неё дома и фонари, и над головой беззвёздное чёрное небо сеула, и никакой мюи мины.

 

чеён вообще-то не сдаётся.

в тот раз — да, а после — нет, потому что сегодня она видела, чеён точно знает, мину возле кампуса. может, это совпадение. может, это был кто-то другой, да может что угодно, но в крошечной сон чеён помещается столько надежды, что хватит на каждого.

всю дорогу домой она прислушивается ко всему, что удаётся услышать; уже на лестнице поднимаясь на свой этаж, чеён отчётливо слышит шаги позади и замирает, не дойдя до последней ступеньки. у неё так громко бьётся сердце, так громко. ей же не показалось, ей же не? чеён разворачивается и не испытывает разочарования, когда никого перед собой не видит.

если бы она протянула руку вперёд, она бы наткнулась на мину, она бы да. чеён слышала то, что слышала, и отчасти она понимает, из-за чего мина не показывается. они же решили, они всё решили (разве? нет), тогда какие у неё причины, почему она не отступает, зачем всё это, а?

чеён успела так устать: и дома в окружении близких ей людей, и здесь один на один с собой. чеён успела — и, стоя на лестнице в нескольких шагах от своей квартиры, ей ничего не надо, даже правды, поэтому она медленно идёт к себе: идёт и всё ещё слышит кого-то рядом.

будь она прежней, ей было бы чертовски страшно, до трясущихся коленок, но у чеён достаточно сил, чтобы защититься от любой беды, только не от мины, не от неё (никогда). и чеён замирает опять, прижавшись лбом к двери, едва сдерживая скопившиеся за год (за такую недолгую жизнь) слёзы, и она держит их в себе ровно до тех пор, пока её не обнимают.

эти объятия скорее похожи на удар под дых — и чеён от них плачет, и плачет сильнее, когда замечает чужие руки, видно-то их и больше ничего и никого. чеён столько хочется сказать и спросить, чеён хочется — и она захлёбывается слезами и словами, которые всё равно остаются глубоко у неё внутри, они не прорвутся наружу, они просто не смогут.

а мина молчит.

и это всё глупо, так глупо, боже.

потом мина уйдёт, потому что должна, и чеён спишет всё на переутомление, это могло быть сном или чем-то другим, а пока что чеён всё ещё чувствует, как же крепко её всё-таки обнимают: мина не отпускает ни на секунду — и чеён не понимает благодарить её за это или наоборот ненавидеть.

чеён не понимает, ведь легче не становится (ещё не скоро, малышка, потерпи немного), но прямо сейчас в руках мины ей впервые не так одиноко, как было до (и как было всегда).

 

все следующие недели у чеён голова забита учёбой.

ей некогда думать о тех, о ком она думает и так. единственное, на что чеён обращает внимание: мина больше за ней не ходит, и она без понятия, радоваться ли этому, стоит ли. что вообще ей делать?

на грусть времени нет.

чеён главное закрыть нормально сессию и выспаться, остальное подождёт, чеён ждала достаточно, теперь не будет. мина за ней не ходит — и пустота вокруг чеён увеличивается ежедневно, как будто до этого мина, как умела, своим присутствием берегла чеён от неё. получалось плохо и совсем-совсем неправильно; по-другому у них не было с самого столь неудачного начала, и чеён не уверена, что когда-нибудь будет.

чеён ни в чём не уверена, в завтрашнем дне тем более.

 

иногда она всё ещё оглядывается, надеясь увидеть или заметить краем глаза знакомое лицо, но мины нет. с чего вдруг ей быть, а?

чеён пару месяцев боялась собственной тени, параллельно представляя их встречу в месте, где они всего-навсего два человека, которых не связывает кто-то третий, пусть это и была чонён; где они просто они.

неужели это так сложно? да.

неужели всё так и останется? чеён не находит на это ответов.

у неё на носу экзамены, на которых бы не разреветься от унижения, если она их не сдаст. ей правда некогда думать о чём-то ещё, но она думает всё равно, она думает—

 

чеён и так опоздала на полчаса: смысла идти на первую пару нет, зачем в очередной раз позориться, поэтому она резко сворачивает в сторону столовой и на входе в кого-то врезается. наверное, к этому всё шло: рано или поздно они бы столкнулись. чеён звонила джихё, чеён уточняла:

— да, она тоже переехала, следом за тобой. не сразу, кстати, словно ей долго что-то мешало. да, в том же университете, но я не знаю, на каком факультете (вы там обе в порядке? да, конечно, ты не волнуйся).

(нет, нет и нет)

и чеён смотрит на мину в полной растерянности.

она так отвыкла от неё _видимой_.

ей тяжело поверить, что она действительно здесь перед ней.

чеён только смотрит, не зная куда себя деть. может, молча уйти? а мина поправляет ей чёлку, улыбается так неуверенно, как будто это чеён возьмёт и растает. уровень неловкости зашкаливает, как иначе-то после всего, как же, но мина продолжает улыбаться. вдруг это поможет кому-то из них.

чеён ничего с утра не ела; скорей всего, это и сподвигает её сказать первой:

— поедим?

мина кивает — и они обе выдыхают.

казалось бы, что в этом такого: встретить знакомого и поздороваться, но для чеён это мгновение — между столкновением и её единственным словом — длилось чёртову вечность. она не нервничала так даже на первой сессии.

чуть погодя они обедают в пустой столовой, пара-то ещё идёт, и ничего друг другу не говорят. чеён не может себя заставить; она без понятия, есть ли у неё вопросы (есть), надо ли их задавать (нет), ответит ли на них мина, будет ли результат. чеён умудряется передумать всё на свете прежде, чем мина прерывает тишину:

— прости.

— за что?

— я была рядом и не давала о себе знать.

— у тебя на всё свои причины.

— чеён.

— нам не обязательно это обсуждать.

— разве?

— ты всё равно потом исчезнешь.

— я делала это по привычке. мне тоже страшно от этого города, как и тебе, но я-то могу спрятаться.

— и это спасает?

— никогда не.

(я прячу себя от мира, а не мир — от себя, это совсем другое)

— чего тогда ты от меня хочешь?

— ничего? я не собиралась навязываться и пугать тебя тоже не хотела, поэтому перестала находиться поблизости.

— не делай так больше.

— хорошо, я—

— не исчезай.

и это звучит как признание, как _пожалуйста, останься_.

чеён бывает честной только с собой, и только она сама знает, как ей не хватало всё это время (мины) кого-то по-настоящему близкого; и чеён от собственной честности не плачет лишь потому, что она ещё успеет, а пока что мина даёт ей обещание (ты его сдержи) — и плакать не хочется.

не хочется же?

— и что теперь?

— я думала, мы могли бы попробовать—

— что?

— дружить?

 

у них словно всё по одному и тому же кругу: если совпадает расписание, мина встречает её у дома — и они вместе едут на занятия, или ждёт после их окончания. это не происходит сразу, они не договариваются заранее, просто однажды чеён задерживается дольше обычного и встречает мину как раз перед выходом, и они молча идут к автобусной остановке.

так было раньше, в школе, но мина тогда делала это, чтобы чеён не ходила одна и снова начала улыбаться, таким образом заменяя ей чонён. они слишком долго притворялись, что заменяют друг другу именно её, но невозможно заменить человека, которого нет. позже они ходили вдвоём, потому что хотели, каких-то ещё причин не было.

и вот всё повторяется, пусть и в совершенно другой локации.

чеён убеждает себя не придавать ничему особого значения, чтобы не жалеть, с неё достаточно; чеён убеждает себя, но мина не глядя берёт её за руку или отдаёт свой шарф, или как всегда смеётся с её шуток — и чеён не знает, что ей делать и о чём думать.

она до сих пор глупая и такая влюблённая.

это никуда не делось, не так быстро.

не важно, каким было их общее решение, для чеён ничего вообще-то не изменилось, ничего (и для мины тоже).

 

в какой-то момент чеён должно было прорвать.

они ходят вокруг да около полгода (и того дольше) по тонкой грани между тем, чего не было и тем, что может быть, хотя ни одна из них не даёт этому случиться.

чеён пыталась с кем-то встречаться, когда у неё было время, но ей неинтересно, ей никак. может, дело в ней. может, она упрямо никого не хочет, кроме. может, чеён безнадёжна, но она ни с кем не чувствует себя по-настоящему комфортно, пока рядом не появляется мина и не говорит своё тихое _привет_ и _всё нормально?_ совершенно обычные слова, на которые никто бы не обратил внимания, но чеён не сильно-то выросла и не собирается (чем ты старше, тем тебе всё хуже и хуже), и ей многого не надо.

мина застёгивает ей верхние пуговицы пальто, в аудитории было жарко, а на улице-то ветер, рассказывает о недавно открывшейся шоколаднице, по пути предлагает зайти; чеён соглашается и надеется, что ей удастся со всем справиться, справлялась же как-то (не смеши, девочка, не смеши).

 

чеён должно было прорвать — и прорывает где-то под новый год, за пару дней до него, когда она с трудом сдаёт последний экзамен, не завалив его и не слетев со стипендии; когда звонит отец и спрашивает, приедет ли она хотя бы раз, хотя бы на день; чеён отвечает уклончиво и очень долго думает о том, что забыла, каково это иметь семью, она-то у неё ещё есть.

это всё сваливается на неё одновременно, и она едва не вскипает, когда к ней стучатся, звонок-то сломан. чеён спешит открыть, а на пороге стоит мина в дурацких оленьих рожках поверх красной новогодней шапки с таким же красным носом (своим от холода) и с небольшой ёлкой в руках.

точно, они же собирались отпраздновать конец сессии и всё остальное, пока мина не уехала домой. не то чтобы чеён была настроена на веселье, но прогонять мину она не станет. чеён включает какое-то кино, заваривает чай; они смотрят то, что показывает им телевизор; ёлка, которую принесла мина, светится жёлтым на полу вместо очага — и от этого света даже уютно.

только чеён волнует не уют.

— мне порой хотелось иметь способность цзыюй.

— она так настрадалась из-за голосов в голове, что в ней хорошего-то.

— тогда бы я узнала раньше—

— что?

— всё моё к тебе никогда не было безответным.

на экране взрываются фейерверки, за окном ещё нет, но чеён не знает, что у неё внутри абсолютно все только что погасли; она ждёт, что скажет мина, если скажет, а если проигнорирует, так тому и быть, но мина говорит:

— я бы тоже хотела. узнать об этом раньше.

— у нас уже был такой разговор.

— да, был.

— но ты бы—

— разве мы всё не решили?

— решили.

(разойтись, не сходясь)

— тогда зачем это?

— а зачем ты за мной пошла в тот день к самой двери и обняла?

— ты выглядела так, как будто тебе это было нужно.

— а как я выгляжу теперь?

— будто тебе больно.

— прекрасно.

— чеён.

— ты не задумывалась, что мы можем—

— но чонён—

— её нет: ни здесь, ни там. чонён больше нет нигде — и тебе, и мне надо перестать цепляться за то, что тогда случилось и к чему в итоге привело. мы даже не пытались— 

— это ты была против, а не я.

— но ты согласилась.

— но я согласилась.

они смотрят друг на друга, пока на экране кто-то кого-то любит вслух, потому что у него наконец-то есть на это шанс; они смотрят и молчат.

эта высказанная правда остаётся открытой раной для них обеих.

мина всегда будет винить себя за то, что встречаясь с чонён, влюблялась не в неё; что они постоянно ссорились из-за всяких мелочей, и последнее, что у них было, это та, господи, ссора. чеён всегда будет винить себя за то, что по-дурацки полюбила человека, который уже был занят, пусть это и было ещё до того. между ними, может, всю жизнь будет чонён как напоминание (или нет), но они просто глупые дети, нашедшие друг друга не в самое подходящее время, которые не в состоянии понять, какой дорогой им всё же идти, чтобы правильно встретиться.

чеён порывается что-то сказать, но мина прямо у неё на глазах начинает исчезать, чтобы не показывать свои слёзы, а чеён не позволяет ей ни исчезнуть, ни заплакать.

 _ты же обещала_ , шепчет она ей на ухо, заключая в объятия.

они сидят так довольно долго, не произнося ни слова, а потом мина освобождается от рук чеён, вытирает лицо рукавом кофты и говорит:

— я лучше пойду.

и чеён её не останавливает.

 

они не общаются до нового семестра, и после него от мины ни слуху ни духу. может, она уже приехала — и как обычно становится невидимой, чтобы в этот раз избегать чеён. может, она и не приезжала, чеён без понятия. это же она всё испортила, их дружбу точно, но что там портить, если у них была-то не она, совсем не она. чеён могла бы подождать ещё или не ждать ничего. 

её жизнь, несмотря ни на что, продолжается — и чеён не хочется стоять на месте, хотя она стояла и стоит и будет, если всё останется прежним. никаких сдвигов не наблюдается. каждый её день снова такой же, каким он был до мины: она везде ходит и ездит одна, или так ей кажется, потому что весной, когда всё начинает таять, чеён замечает на ступеньках мокрые от снега следы. она бы заметила их раньше, если бы не возвращалась домой почти что ночью, в принципе и сейчас не то чтобы светло.

чеён бы вставить в замок ключ — и она будет в квартире; у неё есть полное право сделать вид, что мины нет, если она сама так этого хотела, и чеён уже открывает дверь, как мина всё-таки решает себя показать.

— прости.

— за что теперь.

— у меня не получается сдерживать обещания.

— это да.

— но потом я подумала и поняла, что у нас тоже не получилось.

— что? всё?

— быть друзьями.

— плохая была идея, согласна.

— нет, она была хорошей. не для нас.

— почему—

и мина целует её, прижимая к двери; она громко при этом захлопывается; с таким вот звуком может, наверное, разбиться сердце, но чеён не уверена было ли оно целым у неё вообще когда-нибудь. мина не отпускает — и чеён целует её в ответ, ведь между ними нет никаких преград (только они сами) и не было давно, и чонён между ними тоже больше нет (и не будет) (именно это им надо помнить, хотя от этого всё ещё немного грустно).

они целуются у двери и потом в прихожей, и чеён боится, что если они перестанут, то обе исчезнут; она держится за мину настолько крепко, насколько ей хватает сил, их-то у неё много.

мир не застывает, мир не бежит стремительно вперёд. не в этот момент, не в этот. и чеён любит мину ровно так же, как любила всегда—

и мина её тоже, она тоже.

 

— знаешь, иногда после признаний ничего не происходит.

— у нас и не.

— а сейчас.

— что сейчас?

— если я скажу это ещё раз, что ты ответишь?

— то же самое.

— да?

— да.

— и что нам с этим делать?

— я не знаю, чеён, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

_в этот раз_

_мы придумаем_

_вместе._


End file.
